The Chase
by Mermes
Summary: A bit more insight on what happened when Emmy ran after the Black Raven gang in the market. What was every little Black Raven thinking during the chase?


**Hello again, peeps!**

**You made my day with your reviews on my little one-shot, so I decided to write another one! (Sorry, LandoxSharon fans, you'll have to wait for another one-shot of this wonderful couple!)**

**So, I finished Specter's Call/Last Specter/Llamada del Espectro *sobs because her mother accidentally bought the game in Spanish* and I am OBSESSED with the Black Raven gang and Crow! I LOVE them! So I decided to write a longer version of what happened when Emmy followed them around in the market :)**

**I hope I wrote the character's names correctly, since I had to look in Youtube walkthroughs to see what their names are in English. I copied some dialogue from the game, but since I translated it from Spanish it won't be the same as in your games, ok?**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Crow!"<p>

"What are you doing here, Crow?"

A young man with black eyes and dark blonde hair partially covered by a navy blue newspaper boy cap sighed and lifted his hand, signaling for the kids around him to stop talking, and they did so immediately.

"Where's Badger?" he asked, scanning the room.

He gritted his teeth slightly in irritation as the children began talking again.

"He was at the back a while ago."

"I'll call him."

"No, I will!"

"I will!"

"Badger!"

"Baaaaaaadger, where aaaaare yoooooooou?"

"BADGER!"

They went on yelling until a scruffy boy with wild blonde hair appeared, yawning. The second he stepped onto the room he was surrounded by the kids, and a small girl hit him on the head lightly.

"Ow! Wren, why'd you do that?"

"We've been calling you for ages!"

"But it's Socket's turn to keep watch!"

"Crow wants to talk to you!"

Crow cleared his throat, but he was ignored. Rolling his eyes, he slammed the palm of his hand against a nearby table with a loud _'BANG',_ making everyone jump, startled.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to all of you," he said calmly, leaning back against a wall.

They all turned to look at him, not making a sound, and he continued talking.

"So, Marilyn came here a while ago to tell you about those people wandering around the market, yes?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, I want one of you to dress up as Black Raven and distract them for a bit so I can see if they're worthy of entering the black market. Anyone willing?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I think Badger should do it," said Wren, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Me? Why do you always say I should do the dirty work?"

"Because you hardly ever do anything. You just lie around all day!"

"Well, I think it's Tweeds' turn to do it!"

The children burst out laughing, and even Crow let out a low chuckle.

"Tweeds?"

"He hardly fits into the Black Raven cloak!"

"He'll drop his sweets!"

The plump boy named Tweeds stuck his tongue out at everyone.

"Nah, Badger should do it!"

"Yeah, Badger, c'mon!"

Badger, who was getting more flustered by the minute, looked at Crow with pleading eyes, but the boy just shrugged. Sighing, the scruffy boy nodded.

"All right, I'll do it..."

The children all grinned.

* * *

><p>Badger sat on the roof, bored. Where were those people he was supposed to scare? He'd been waiting for ten minutes, and there was still no sign of them!<p>

"We've been looking for the black market everywhere, Luke! I'm sure it's only a rumor, otherwise someone would know where it is!"

"The black market is real, Emmy!"

"Now, now, you two, stop arguing. I am sure we will find it if we keep searching..."

Badger smirked, chuckling slightly. Oh, this was going to be fun...

He jumped onto the awning of a nearby shop, rebounding on it and crashing into the fruit stand right in front of those people, making them gasp.

Pfft, that was just too easy. Now he'd run back to the black market to tell Cro-

"Ha!"

What the hell?

He reacted instinctively, doing a backflip to dodge a well-aimed kick from the woman in the yellow dress. Still feeling a bit shocked, he ran towards the east side of the market.

"Stop there! Oh no you don't!"

Did that woman seriously think she could catch him? He was a Black Raven!

Using the street walls and a shop awning as leverage, he jumped neatly onto the roof, where he stood still for a few seconds, smirking. Hah, that'd show that woman...

_Whooooosh!_

W-WHAT!

Was that woman a ninja?

They were both running now, jumping from roof to roof, and Badger began to feel tired, very tired. He was breathing in ragged gasps, but the woman didn't seem tired at all. If anything, she seemed to have more energy than before...

What... What if she caught him?

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>"Crow!"<p>

The boy looked up, eyebrows raised. Wren was standing in front of him, panting slightly.

"Why are you here, Wren? You're supposed to be keeping watch with your brother!"

"Badger's... in... trouble..." the girl said.

Crow's eyes widened, his usually calm expression gone. Badger? What had happened to him? Was he hurt?

"The woman in yellow... she's... fast... following him... on the roof..."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Badger could feel his energy leaving him. So... tired... and thirsty...<p>

The woman was going to catch him...

He'd failed the Black Ravens, he'd failed Crow...

God, he was so tired...

And then, as if by some miracle, he could see Socket waving at him frantically from the window of his house, trying to get his attention. When he saw that Badger had noticed him, he mouthed something.

Go... down?

He had to go down?

It was worth a try...

And so, making use of a small gap in the roof above the north part of the market, Badger jumped down and ran with all his might into the nearest shop. Panting heavily, he took off his Black Raven cloak and slumped onto the floor.

"Well done, Badger," said someone next to him.

Crow.

He could hear the man in the top hat and the Triton kid coming closer to the shop. If they saw the cloak on the floor...

He opened his mouth to say something, but Crow put a finger to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet. Almost immediately, he heard a shrill cackle, followed by the sound of the man and the kid running towards something. He risked taking a look outside the shop just in time to see a Black Raven jump onto the roof.

"That's Marilyn," said Crow, answering his unspoken question. "We're going to use plan D this time, it's safer if we have that woman running around..."

Aaaaah, that explained a lot.

Plan D was plan Decoy.

"Well, I have to go now. Go to Socket's house, you can rest there," said Crow, before he ran out of the shop.

A few minutes later, Badger was once again in the east part of the market, telling Wren and Socket everything that had happened.

"I didn't know... that she was gonna follow me... on the roof. It was too close!"

* * *

><p>Louis was bored.<p>

Crow had told him to wait until Marilyn showed up before letting those people see him, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. He'd heard Socket telling his sister how agile the woman in yellow was... What if Marilyn had been caught?

He heard a thud, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. That had to be Marilyn!

Opening the door of the small building in the west side of the market that he had been hiding in, he let out a loud laugh, making sure the woman heard him, and began running towards the east.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that the man with the top hat and the Triton boy were following him as well. Good.

It was time to really put plan D into action.

* * *

><p>Ha, this was fun!<p>

Tweeds was having the time of his life running around the centre of the market, making the newcomers more and more confused.

He was having so much fun that he didn't notice his cloak hadn't been put on properly, and that anyone who was looking carefully enough could see the sweets he was hiding in his pockets.

And so he didn't realize that the man in the top hat had looked at him in amazement when he ran in front of him, before a calculating look appeared in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is everybody all right? Is anyone hurt?" Crow asked, taking off his Black Raven cloak.<p>

"We're all okay, but I think I dropped a sweet..." said Tweeds.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest. "I already told you not to eat sweets when we're being Black Raven! You'll never learn!"

Crow waved his hand dismissively. "We'll take care of that later. I'm more worried about the fact that an adult can follow us on the roof," he said.

"Yeah, that was scary!"

"Well, let's see if the group is worth it. They have the puzzle; now they have to solve it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Should I give up on the idea of writing more Black Rave gang one-shots? Heck, should I ever write some CrowxMarilyn one-shots? (I like that pairing) ^^<strong>

**I tried to give every character some "time to shine", not just Crow. I hope I succeeded.**

**Reviews make awesome birthday presents! :)**


End file.
